Main Objective- to compare the safety and efficacy of itraconazole oral solution in cyclodextrin with placebo (hydroxypropyl-B-cyclodextrin) in the treatment of pulmonary aspergilloma. Specific Objectives: 1. To evaluate the efficacy and safety of itraconazole oral solution in cyclodextrin in the treatment of patients with pulmonary aspergilloma. 2. To determine association between serum itraconazole drug levels and outcome. 3. To identify subpopulations of patients with aspergilloma that would benefit in terms of morbidity and mortality by treatment with itraconzaloe oral solution in cyclodextrin.